


Unstoppable

by Anoel



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable

Song: "Unstoppable" by The Calling  
Source: Smallville S1-2  
Size: 7 MB WMV  
Download: [Unstoppable](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Unstoppable.WMV)

On Youtube:  



End file.
